She Will Be Loved
by iwillalwaysbeyourlight
Summary: Missing Scene from Journey- Quinn and Rachel have a conversation with each other about Beth and Shelby. Friendship-ish between Quinn and Rachel.


**A/N: This is just my take on a scene I feel like should have been included in Journey. Authors live for feedback, so let me know what you think!**

* * *

"What am I going to do with you, little girl?" Quinn asked quietly, gently stroking her newborn daughter's soft cheek with her finger. She was alone with the baby and also with her thoughts for the first time that day. Beth opened her mouth in response to Quinn's finger and then yawned sleepily, eliciting a giggle from her mother. "You're no help." She was staring intently at her daughter's face, taking in all her features from her little nose that turned up just right to her rosebud lips that fell into a perfect pout when she was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice called from outside, "can I come in?"

"Sure," Quinn replied, lifting her eyes from Beth's face and looking towards the door.

"Sorry I missed all the excitement earlier," the brunette said, breezing into the room and talking a mile a minute. "Mr. Schuester thought it was in the team's best interest if someone stayed behind and waited for the results. I, as acting team captain, felt it was my duty to take on the responsibility."

"It's okay," Quinn smiled tiredly, "you didn't miss much, just a lot of yelling and crying."

Rachel bit her lip, "Right," she said, her eyes drifting towards the tiny pink bundle in her teammate's arms. "Oh, Quinn," Rachel breathed, "she's absolutely exquisite."

"Thank you," Quinn said with a soft laugh. Only Rachel Berry would use the word 'exquisite' to describe a newborn. "Would you, um, like to hold her?"

Rachel nodded eagerly, "I'd love to. I thoroughly washed and sanitized my hands before entering your room and I assure you I'll be very careful to support her head. Babies adore me."

"Rachel," Quinn cut her off before she could continue with her monologue of reasons why she was qualified enough to hold the baby. "It's okay. She's already survived Brittany and Finn."

"You let Brittany hold your infant?" Rachel asked, her face horrified.

"Yes," the blonde answered simply as she gently placed Beth in Rachel's waiting arms. "She's actually really good with babies; she had her asleep in seconds."

"Well," Rachel adjusted the baby in her arms, holding her close to her heart because she knew the sound was soothing to newborns, "I suppose that's proof that everyone has to be good at something." She turned her attention to Beth, smiling when the baby's large, dark blue eyes met with her own. "Noah said she has a great set of lungs."

Quinn nodded, "she's a good little crier."

"That means she'll be a good little singer. Have you considered vocal lessons for her yet? I'd be happy to offer my assistance."

"Rachel," Quinn smirked, "she's five hours old."

"I know, but it's never too early to start planning for her future."

"You know," Quinn paused, broaching the subject carefully because although Rachel wasn't exactly her best friend she didn't want to hurt her, "Ms. Corcoran stopped by."

"I know," Rachel replied quietly, her eyes locked on Beth's delicate face.

"She asked Puck and me how we'd feel about her adopting Beth."

Rachel reached up and allowed the baby's tiny hand to grasp her finger, "and?"

"And," Quinn sighed, "I just want to do what's best for my baby. I know you don't really know her, but do you think she'd be a good mother?"

Rachel was silent for longer than Quinn thought she was capable of as she considered the question. "I can't speak for her parenting skills," Rachel finally answered. "But I can tell you that she obviously cared enough about me all these years to still want to find me, sixteen years later. She also knows what it feels like to give up a baby girl," she paused, looking at Quinn, "so I think she'll do everything in her power to keep you and Noah involved in Beth's life if that's what you want."

Quinn nodded cautiously, "Do you think she'll love her?"

"Yes," Rachel replied immediately, "I think she'll love her _almost_ as much as you love her."

The blonde smiled tearfully, "That's a whole lot."

"I know it is," Rachel said, returning Quinn's smile and then carefully placing the baby back into her arms, "Beth knows too."

"Thank you, Rachel," Quinn said as she absently stroked her daughter's soft head with her thumb.

Rachel smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, "You're welcome, Quinn." 


End file.
